1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to inputting and outputting data, and more particularly, to inputting and outputting data by using a virtualization technique.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a virtualization technique, hardware resources such as a processor, a memory, a network, a device, a function of graphics are virtualized with respect to an operating system (OS). Most OSs operate in a state where the OSs exclusively occupy resources of a computer. Accordingly, it is generally impossible to concurrently execute a plurality of OSs in a computer since OSs installed in the computer compete with one another. In the virtualization technique, a virtual interface is provided between hardware and the OSs. Accordingly, it is possible to concurrently execute the OSs in a computer.